


Part Of Your World

by MiraculousStitches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStitches/pseuds/MiraculousStitches
Summary: A story I'd had in mind of a transgender man (Testosterone therapy & upper surgery done) falling for a pansexual man. It's time it comes to life in short chapters! Hope you enjoy~





	

".......It's pouring rain & I'm wide awake-"  
A voice groggily muttered from where it lay in bed. Alert brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, arms tucked beneath a mess of a bed head. It wasn't even 9 yet, & he was wide awake. He'd of thought the rain pounding on his roof would lull him into slumber once more but- thus is the consequences of having a mind that loves to ramble. With a sigh, he'd shifted up from his bed to get dressed for the day.

He'd tossed on some new boxers, a pair of black jeans & a white & black plaid long sleeve, taking time with the buttons. He debated on wearing a packer, was it needed? No, these jeans weren't high enough in the crotch area to show no bulge. He thanked the gods for not needing a binder anymore, as he grinned & examined his flat torso in his bathroom mirror. His hair was a wreck however- it was every morning. He brushed out the thick mane, bearing an undercut that was bleached & dyed silver, his natural hair all around on the sides being black. 

He messed a bit with his gauges only being at 10g, squinting a moment. He had a few tattoos & piercings but, not much. Shit was expensive, he could save up for more when he got the chances to. He had angel bite piercings, & his lower back where it dipped bore a sleeping Kitsune tattoo with three tails. His left arm consisted of a few koi fish, & a Meowth further on up his latte skinned bicep. 

This lad's name is Theodore Stohne.  
Part-time at a local pet shop, aspiring artist & musician. He was only 24, but hell he was taking life as it came. Being off for the day meant he could go bug his friend Ron at the shop, often the two did this to spite each other in friendly fuckery. He waited out the rain as he had moved on to consume breakfast, checking the news a moment; rain all day on & off. 

Theo had skimpered on out seeing the coast was clear, boots slick from fresh fallen rain. Revving up his motorcycle, a helmet was slid on over his head for safety. Within minutes he'd arrived at the small shop, smiling in glee when parking under the building to protect his ride. He adored this place, heart swelling with pride in working at such a sweet shop. Entering the building he was greeted with the sound of birds chittering away & the soft faint rustling of the rodent department nesting in their confinements. His eyes traveled to the betas in their small containers swimming about in a laze, soon peering at the reptile section just in time to see two lizards topple over each other off their little toy log. 

A snirk left Theo at this, & Ron waved catching his attention from over by the aquarium section. Theo made his way on over, soon greeting the redhead with delight. 

"How's today man?"   
"Boring as ever. Do people ever want the fish?" Ron motioned to a tank nearby with countless goldfish swimming about in glee. "Rain isn't really helping much for customer's sake. It's like it runs them off."   
"Well we are land creatures~" Theo shrugged & dipped low in a crouch to observe a small shark. "Any new come in my department?"

"Yeah, a corgi, calico, tuxedo, & a chocolate lab." Ron nodded off across the room to the cat & dog area, it was small & could only contain so many of each animal, but it was there nevertheless. Very few customers were in, maybe two or three if they were lucky. Theo heard a child somewhere a few aisles down, automatically thinking they were with a parent or guardian. It was after school hours after all. 

"Sweet, I'll be right back. Gotta say hello to my babies~"  
"Don't get attached!" Ron called out shaking his head, green eyes twinkling in amusement. Theo walked on over to his department with eagerness, only to back peddle quickly in a comical way right back to a confused Ron.  
"Dude what are you doing-?"  
"Nope nope nope he's here-"  
"Are you talking about Mr. Handsome?"  
"Yes! Why didn't you tell me he was here?!"  
"How was I supposed to know I'm stuck cleaning out dead goldfish & muck these little tank suckers are too lazy to fix up themselves-"

The two spoke in hushed voices to avoid attention, the two peering over to see a man walking near the cats & dogs with the look of thought on his face. He was definately tall, around 6' if not taller, bearing more on the chubby side. He was styled in a graphic video game shirt (was that Zelda?) & blue jeans, with brown shoes & a thin jacket. His eyes were ocean blue, hair being a chocolate brown. He had a beard that was small, albeit all around connecting into his sideburns rather well. His ears were pierced with small black studs, & he wore a couple Celtic rings on his right hand. 

This man had been coming in from time to time for the past 6 months, & Theo couldn't help but stare every time he came in. They've chatted on numerous occasions before, but never could Theo muster the will & bravery to ask him out. That alone sent his heart aflutter. Theo peeked to Ron who was staring at him & waggling his eyebrows like the dork he was.   
"Shut your face."  
"I didn't even say anything!"

Ron laughed, the light glinting a bit off his braces. He was a lanky nerdy looking kid, with curly red hair & pale freckled skin. He shook his head making his curls flounce somewhat. "C'mon T. Just go over there & talk to him at least. It's been a few weeks since you'd seen him last, right?"   
".....Point proven." Theo mumbled in agitation. He could feel his face heating up long before he began to casually walk over to that area, holding his breath when approaching the man more & more. His name was Lucus Matthews, being a voice actor in training & a lover of games & anime. Honestly he'd fit right in with Theo & Ron had the three ever hung out. 

Theo cleared his throat when near enough, pointing to the new animals.   
"Keepers, aren't they?"  
"Hm- oh, hey Theo!"   
The response made Theo's heart thud in his chest, taking a second to stare into those blue hues the moment they turned to see him. He blinked a moment, forgetting how to breathe when seeing that smile. What was air again? "You off today?" Lucus commented seeing the outfit that was chosen to be worn for today. He had a calm warm aura about him, having a sweetness in his voice that was friendly & disarming. Theo nodded & chuckled a second attempting to gain the usage of his tongue. He'd forgotten how powerful his presence was to him. Curses!

"Apparently they're new, just heard from my buddy Ron over there. Calico, tuxedo, lab & a corgi. Oh, oh my god now's a perfect chance! Haven't you been looking for a corgi?" Theo rose his brows in remembrance. It was one of the first few conversations they'd had together upon first meeting. "I have been! They're a bit hard to come by for some reason. & Honestly this little fella looks perfect for me, I mean look at us, aren't we a good match?" 

Lucus got down on his knees & made puppy eyes up at Theo right beside the excited puppy. In all honesty, yeah, the two looked like a dynamic duo. Theo felt his face heat up & tingle, parting his lips to answer. "Heck yeah you guys are. You gonna nab him up today?"  
"Mmm...tomorrow."  
"You're gonna wait?"  
"Well, I want my pupper to be handed to me by my favorite worker here!"  
"I-- what." 

Theo blinked a couple times, digging in an ear to itch. Did he hear right? "Me?" The reaction roused a hearty chuckle to escape Lucus' throat & chest. "Yes you dingus. I can wait another day, I've waited this long haven't I?" He shifted back up to stand, dusting his knees off. "Hey um. I actually wanted to ask you something other than the animals & the usual stuff." Lucus had interest spark in his eyes, looking down the shorter male before him. "What's up?" Here was his chance. 'Dont screw this up, Theodore.' The shorter male pepped himself up silently as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Jeeze, when was the last time he'd actually asked a person out again...? Focus.

"So I know we've talked about picnics for awhile, & movies we've wanted to see, & amusement parks we love. If you're free, & if you'd like, would you....Ah... Maybe like to...Go on a date?" His eyes widened seeing Lucus' blue hues widen themselves- he shot his palms up & shook them in a surrendering way. "I-I mean I don't even know if you like guys like that enough to date or whatever but- you don't even have to call it a date it could just be two bros hanging out!" Theo let out a nervous laughter, hands on his hips standing there in full blown anxiousness.

"........I'm free Friday. Afternoon sound good? Maybe 1, 2 O'clock PM?"   
Theo felt his heart skip a beat. "Wh- great! Yeah! I mean- sure!" A bright grin curved his face feeling further flushed in the face. Lucus was attempting to contain his own smiling, a giddiness about him that was rather adoring. "I'll see you later then yeah?"  
"Of course. Here's my number." The two took a moment to swap phone numbers; meanwhile Ron was rooting Theo on silently from his spying spot, placing away fish decor as a cover-up.

"See you till then!"  
"Tomorrow?" Lucus motioned to the excited corgi pup. A facepalm went through Theo, making his forehead slightly pink. "Course! Duh. See ya tomorrow!" He waved just as pumped as the cute dog below, walking quickly to Ron. When Lucus was out of sight & ear shot, Theo danced a dorky hop & skip right on over to his grinning friend, shaking his phone. He spoke in a whispered yell, hands shooting up in victory.

"Guess who's got a date Friday?! This guy!!"


End file.
